


On the Scent

by Villainette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainette/pseuds/Villainette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you mean there was never a plot arc where Boyd got some answers, Erica got to tear shit up, and Danny got to use his talents?</p><p>(Also @ my <a href="http://villainette.tumblr.com/post/95355051831/what-do-you-mean-there-was-never-a-plot-arc-where">Tumblr.</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Scent




End file.
